lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Book of Azazel
The Book of Azazel is appropriate for paragon-level characters. It was created by Xa'an through the vessel of a human. It takes the form of an aged and worn book that is warm to the touch. When opened, the pages smell faintly of metal eminates from the parchment-like surface. The words and diagrams in the book are utterly alien to anything else on earth, but the holder of the artifact finds that he or she is able to read the text regardless; others, however, can make nothing of the marks on the page. Indeed, one finds that the appearance of the lettering in the book escapes one's mind as soon as one looks away, making it impossible to copy. Statistics Block Book of Azazel Paragon Level Fashioned by Xa'an to promote an other-worldly agenda, this book is a boon to those who seek to plum the unnamable reaches of the universe. The Book of Azazel is a +3 implement with the following powers and properties. Body Slot: Implement Enhancement: Attack Rolls and Damage Rolls Critical:'' +3d6 damage. '''Property: You gain the Ritual Caster feat. Property: You gain a +2 bonus to Arcana checks. Property: You gain a +2 bonus to Dungeoneering checks that relate to Aberrant creatures or other creatures from the Outer Realms. Property: You are considered an aberrant creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Property: You have access to the following Rituals: ~~To Be Added~~ Power: (At-will) Standard action. You can use Eldrich Blast (Warlock 1) ~~other powers to be added~~ Goals of the Book of Azazel * Communicate with and call powerful aberrations into the mortal world. * Spread the influence and control of aberrations in the world. * Be carried by a mortal who will work towards these goals. Roleplaying the Book of Azazel The Book of Azazel speaks in a near-inaudible whisper that only the owner hears. This whisper is strongest in bright lights and right before the owner falls asleep. The whisper it is even present in their dreams, urging them to fulfill its goals. When not owned by anyone, the Book sends visions of power to any in the surrounding areas, talking to them in their sleep and urging them to find it and claim it. Concordance Starting Score 5 Owner gains a level +1d6 Owner is an aberration +5 Owner aids an aberration in its goals +1 Owner converts or enslaves a non-aberrant creature '''(max. 1/day) +1 '''Owner kills an aberration (Max. 1/encounter) -1 Owner works against an aberration -1 Pleased(16-20) "We will teach mortals to revel in the burning of the world." The Book of Azazel is pleased with its holder, together they will pierce the veil and awaken other worldly powers. The Book's enchantment bonus increases to 4. Critical: +4d6 damage. Property: The Books's bonus to Arcana checks increases to +5. Property: The Books's bonus to Dungeoneering checks that relate to Aberrant creatures or other creatures from the Outer Realms increases to +5. Property: The owner gains resistance 10 to Psychic, Cold, and Radiant damage. Property: The following rituals become available to the holder: ~~To be added~~ Power: ~~To be added~~ Satisfied (12-15) "We have seen beyond the veil of reality." The Book of Azazel believes the holders to be capable of great things and begins to gift them greater power. Property: The owner gains resistance 5 to Psychic, Cold, and Radiant damage. Power: ~~To be added~~ Normal (5-11) "Voices call to me from across the gulf of time and space." The Book of Azazel is eager to begin its work. Unsatisfied (1-4) "Unseen eyes watch me and the light searches." The Book of Azazel is not pleased with its holder begins to seek out a more suitable bearer. The Books's enhancement bonus decreases to +2. '''Critical: +2d6 damage. Property: You take a -2 penalty to Arcana checks. Property: You take a -2 penalty to Dungeoneering checks that relate to Aberrant creatures or other creatures from the Outer Realms. Property: You lose the following Rituals, if contained within this book: ~~To Be Added~~ Angered (0 or Lower) "The voices tell me that I will make a fine meal..." The Book is convinced that the holder is unworthy of its secrets. It will leave soon. The Books's enhancement bonus decreases to +1. Critical: +1d6 damage. Property: You lose the Ritual Caster feat, even if you had it before taking hold of the Book. Property: You are no longer considered an aberrant creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Property: You take a -5 penalty to Arcana checks. Property: You take a -5 penalty to Dungeoneering checks that relate to Aberrant creatures or other creatures from the Outer Realms. Property: You become susceptable to cold, psychic, and radiant damage 5. Moving On "Ia! Xa'an, the all-seeing eye and light of the world! Ia! Ia!" When next the holder of the Book of Azazel dreams, the Book takes the mind and soul to the Outer Realms, where it is consumed by the nameless beasts that inhabit that place. The holder's body is found decapitated and appears to have been mauled. The Book itself passes out of knowledge for a time but will eventually be found by another individual in another location. Holders The individuals to have held the Book of Azazel thus far are: * None yet Category:Artifacts